


You're a Soft Idiot

by Wolfy22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, No Beta because I'm an self-conscious idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22
Summary: Baby Yoda gets a bedtime fairytale and Cara overhears. Softness happens.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 31
Kudos: 61





	You're a Soft Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandalorianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/gifts).



> So a while ago I suggested to Mandalorianess a prompt for a fluffy Caradin edit going "Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?". Yes, I'm a sucker for corny fluff. I completely forgot about it until she posted the edit on Tumblr on Thursday. I was at the time supposed to write an essay for university, but I was procrastinating so I happened to see the edit. Got the idea for this, but since my deadline for my essay was midnight, I set it on the back burner. Anyway I woke up last night from an afternoon nap at 11PM and this little plot wouldn't let me go back to sleep until it was out. It is also a treat for Mandalorianess since she had to wake up early for an exam today. Enjoy!  
> PS: Here is the link to the edit she made. https://mandalorianess.tumblr.com/post/642118053625282560/a-few-minutes-later-this-was-requested-some

They had shown up on her doorstep on a late afternoon looking like two lost womp rats. What else could she do, but step aside and let them in?

They spent the evening talking and laughing while the kid played with a frog plushie she totally didn’t buy because she had missed them. After Grogu had let out more than a few yawns that could have swallowed a black hole, Din got up from the couch and said: 

“Come on, kid. We should get back and get some sleep into you.” To which he got a few protesting babbles in return. Cara smiled softly and said:

“I have a spare bedroom. The bed is big enough for you and Bean. You could use a good night of sleep in a real bed. I have seen where you normally sleep.” 

‘Please don’t leave me behind again’ she silently begged him.

“Fine. Come on, kid. Sleepy time.” He said while picking him up. “Sure you can sleep with your frog.” He added when he saw how tightly the little claws were gripping the green stuffy.

Din walked into the guest bedroom. The soft blue walls reminded him of the krills on Sorgan. He tucked his son in the double bed under the soft grey blanket and turned to leave when the baby let out a squawk of protest. Daddy had almost forgotten his goodnight kiss! When he tried to leave again, Din heard another, grumpier squawk. He smiled softly under the helmet. How could he say no to those big bright eyes?

“Which story do you want?” He got a small coo in response. “Again? Fine. Once upon a time in a galaxy far far away, a Mandalorian met an Alderaanian Warrior Princess on a little skughole called…”

Cara finished up her drink and got up to get a refill. Bean must have been a little fussy since it’d been 10 minutes since her boys left her in her living room. She paused when she passed the guest room’s door. She heard his deep voice say:

“And the Mandalorian asked the Alderaanian Warrior Princess: ‘Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?’ And the Warrior Princess smiled and looked at him. The Mandalorian felt like she could see through his visor, right into his soul… And… And you’re finally asleep. Sweet dreams, little one.”

Her heart swelled as she made her way into her kitchen. Kriff! Did he know what he was doing to her heart when he was being soft like that? When she returned to her couch with her drink, she found him sitting there like he hadn’t just finish telling a fairytale to a toddler just moments before. They talked some more while she drank her glass and then went to bed like nothing had happened. She tossed and turned for a while before she sighed and got up again.

“Din?” He heard her call softly in the dark.  
“I’m awake.” He answered while scooting aside so she could lie down beside him. She settled beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. They just laid there, breathing together, taking in the other’s presence before she broke the silence once more.

“How does it end? The story.” She added after a second.  
“The Warrior Princess calls him a soft idiot before kissing him.”  
After a few seconds, she whispered:  
“Din?” He hummed, turning his face toward hers “You’re a soft idiot.” And gently kissed him.


End file.
